Fighting for Love
by CelestialMortal
Summary: What happens when the Tamers go back to the Digital world to find their parters, fears, and Loves??? Rukato of course Please R+R


Megafl0nezer0: This is my first Digimon story. This is going to be a Rukato fic and if you don't know what that means. That means YOU SUCK if you don't know. It means Takato/Rika pairings. There might me some Henry/Jeri pairings too I'm not too sure yet. I saw everybody with a animal friend or digimon friend so I GOT ONE 2 YAYZIES!!! Lets say hello toooooooooooo PIKACHU *Readers*: NOOOOOOOO  
  
Just kiddin Jeez, put DOWN the chairs! Jeezus its just Terriermon  
  
Terrermon: Yep nobody can resist me *smiles proudly*  
  
He's not mine he's Henry's. But *whispers* I bribed him with some of my secret stash of candy! Yup I got my own stash of candy and you thought that I didn't *shakes head*man did I prove you wrong. Anyways can ya say the disclaimer  
  
Terriermon: *mouth filled with candy* Eggahl0ener0 oes ot ave Digomon  
  
Megafl0nezer0: -__-U (I learned how to make a sweatdrop face!!) close enough. . . I hope  
  
"blah blah blah" = talking *blah blah* = actions ~blah blah~ thinking (blah blah) = me talking ~~*blah*~~ scene change  
  
Prologue: Prologue (Kinda catchy isn't it)  
  
It has been 3 months since the defeat of the D-Reaper, and the loss of their Digimon friends. It has been an agonizing 3 months without them and they still have not gotten over it. Much has happened to the gang of tamers as time progressed. One major factor was when Takato Matsuki was rejected by Jeri and that will spur our story  
  
~~~**Flashback**~~~  
  
Takato and the others were at their weekly get together to talk, play Digimon cards, and basically "hang out". Takato had summoned enough courage to ask the greatest question he might ever give. (in his 12 year old life that is…)  
  
Takato looked around the usual happenings. Rika hitting Ryo for trying to hit on her, Kazu and Kenta playing cards while Henry was looking on and then he laid his eyes on Jeri. He walked over to Jeri and asked, " uhh Jeri" "Yeah?" "Umm can I talk to you . . . privately" Jeri said, " Sure"  
  
~*Away from the others (isn't that specific)*~  
  
Jeri asked, "So what did you want to ask me?" Takato blushed and said, " Umm… Well. . . I-I was w-wondering if y-you wouldliketogooutsometime" Jeri just looked at him strangely and tried to translate what Takato just said. Her eyes then widened and she blushed into a blazing crimson and said, "Ummm. . . well Takato It's hard to say this but. . ." Takato only listened with the feeling of impending doom and his hopes were crushed and his heart broken. "I already like someone. I'm really sorry. But I would still like for us to be friends." Finished Jeri. Takato listened while the word friend echoed in his mind. Jeri said, "I really am sorry." She said with a sudden interest in her feet. Takato looked at Jeri with his fake smile wavering. He tried to look calm and happy as usual but he could not stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. "Its okay Jeri. . . I understand." He closed his eyes and turned his head. He didn't want her to see him like this. "Umm. . . listen, I have to go" He stated He turned to run away not caring that Jeri saw his tears streaming down from him eyes or not. Then. . . he ran, as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran from his sadness. He ran from his pain. He ran from the pieces of his once whole heart. He ran until he collapsed from fatigue.  
  
He found himself at the gate of the park. He rested on a nearby bench while he kept staring at the dirt trodden ground, his tears slowing, then he heard. "So what happened Goggle-head?" ~Oh Shit. Why me?!? Please no Please no Please no.~ He repeated as he turned his head around and who did he see but the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka. ~Shimatta~  
  
Rika then walked towards him and planted her rear on the bench right next to him. "So why are you crying?" Takato quickly rubbed his eyes and put on his regular grin. "Crying?" Rika just slapped the back of his head and said, "Don't play dumb with me your eyes are as red, your talking with sudden gasps of breath, and your shuddering. I know when someone's been crying now spill it." Takato just said, "No." It was not a forceful approach or a pitiful statement but it pissed Rika off all the same "Now listen Goggle . . .Takato" ~Ok he dosen't need to be yelled at he needs to be conforted, ok CON-FOR-TED okay got it~ She then talked in a soft tone, "Listen Takato I'm trying to help you, not hurt you." She put a reasurring hand on his shoulder. Takato shivered from her touch. Finally Takato said, "Jeri." "Yeah what about Jeri" "I love her yet- yet she dosen't return that love that I gave her" Rika lookd into his auburn eyes and said, "Well that's how life goes sometimes. You have to live with a few failures." Takato shook his head and replied, "I know that but why did I just have to fail this way?" Rika shrugged and said, "I don't know but remember I'm. . .We are always here for you." Takato put his hand on hers that was still rested on his shoulder and said, "Thanks Rika, I really appreaciate you helping me like this okay?" He leaned over and hugged her. Rika just looked in bewilderment and a pink hue appeared in her cheeks. Then her pink face turned into a mask of red . . . fury that is. *SMACK* "GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME!" Rika stood up and said, "Thanks for the appreciament but not that much next time GOT IT?" Takato got up from the ground and rubbed the space where he was just hit. "Yeah" He replied meekly. Rika then turned away and started home  
  
~~~**End Flashback**~~~  
  
That was the day where Takato Matsuki realized that Rika was the person that he loved. He was young and the feeling that he received from Jeri was a close friendship, almost a sister. He never had that feeling and mistook it for love. Now he knows what to do but the question is Can he do it?  
  
~~~**End Chapter**~~~  
  
So how do you like it its just a prologue but I thought it was okay I dunno Just R+R and TERRIERMON STOP BOUNCEING OFF THE WALLS DAMNIT! -__-U he made it to the caffeine candy. Oh god Look I gotta go before TERRIERMON kills himself or someone else.  
  
Terriermon: ANDDON'TFORGETTOREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
